Memories
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: When it came down to that time of the year, Prussia decided it was time for Canada to meet the one human he'd always respect. PruCan. Rated T for Death of a Character.


Prussia walked along the sidewalk, glancing about the buildings of Potsdam with his crimson colored eyes.

"Gil!" came a cry.

Prussia stopped upon hearing the call.

"Wait up!"

Prussia turned to see Canada running towards him before slowing down to catch his breath.

"Where are we even going, anyway?" Canada asked, raising his violet eyes on the silver haired former country as he rose to his actual height, which made him about the same height as Prussia.

Prussia only gave him a smirk.

"I vant to introduce you to someone zhat alvays vas important to me."

"Who is that?"

"I can't tell you yet."

_Prussia managed to lead Canada throughout Potsdam, pointing out certain areas he remembered from during his good years as a country._

_Canada couldn't help but smile over how Prussia seemed so set on showing him around a city which still had most of his own long forgotten culture._

Canada stopped behind Prussia as he stopped in front of a large building.

The building was simple but looked as if it used to be an important building.

"Zhis, is zhe Sanssouci. It vas one of mein greatest accomplishments. It vas finished in seventeen-forty-seven. Come on, he's over here." Prussia said as he made his way across the grass into the massive garden while Canada ran right after him.

Canada crashed into Prussia when he suddenly and nearly fell over, grabbing a hold of the Prussian's arm so he wouldn't fall.

"Gil?" Canada asked as he steadied himself on his feet before releasing his grip on Prussia's arm.

Prussia knelt down on the grass in front of a stone tablet in the ground, a gravestone.

"January twenty-fourth, seventeen-twelve to August seventeenth, seventeen-eighty-six. Frederick the Second, later known as Frederick the Great or...Old Fritz..." Prussia said, tapping the stone.

"Gil..." Canada said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hallo Fritz. Sorry its been a vhile since mein last visit. Zhis is Canada-" Prussia started saying as he tugged gently on Canada's wrist. "-He's pretty awesome isn't he? He's a really nice guy...I know, you must be zhinking I must trust him so much to bring him here...to let him meet you. But I really like him."

Canada pat his hand on Prussia's head.

"Two hundred and twenty-seven years...and it still feels as zhough he died only recently."

"Its alright, Gil." Canada said, running his hand through Prussia's hair.

Canada sat down beside him and leaned into Prussia's shoulder.

"Bonjour Fritz-" Canada greeted.

Prussia stared at him, wide-eyed.

"-I'm making sure he's safe. He speaks rather highly of you so I can guess you are rather important to him."

Prussia sighed, leaning into Canada and shutting his eyes.

_August 17th, 1786_

_"Fritz!" came Prussia's yell as he entered Fritz's office room._

_"Hallo Preußen." Fritz greeted from a chair away from his desk._

_Prussia approached Fritz, ignoring that strange behavior._

_"You've made me a strong country. What's our next plan of attack?" Prussia said, turning to stare out the window._

_"...there is none."_

_"Hm?" Prussia said, turning back to Fritz. "No other plan to spread the knowledge of zhe awesome me?"_

_"I'm...afraid...so..." Fritz replied, leaning back in his chair._

_"...Fritz? Vhat's wrong vith you?" Prussia asked._

_"I'm simply becoming old, my dear Preußen. I've reached the end of my days."_

_"Fritz zhat's funny, you can't die. You have so much more invasions to plan." Prussia said, laughing as he turned away again._

_"I'm afraid my country, you'll have to continue them without me...I hope you can find someone to care for you again..."_

_"Fritz, vhy are you telling me zhis now? Do you vant-?" Prussia turned around to stare back at Fritz and stopped, noticing that Fritz's head wasn't looking up at him anymore. "Fritz? Fritz?! Nein wake up!" Prussia screamed, running to Fritz's side._

_"Fritz!"_

"Gil?" Came Canada's voice, snapping Prussia out of his memories. "You okay?"

"...ja..."

"You sure?"

"Zhe awesome me is fine, Canada."

"He sure is." Canada said, kissing Prussia on the cheek.

Prussia touched at the spot, his face pure red as Canada nuzzled into his side.

_"Hey Fritz...I completed the last request you made to me._

_Canada cares about me...and...I care about him._

_I hope you're proud of the awesome me, because even when it gets to that time of the year, he's always by my side."_


End file.
